Ich liebe
by Luca20
Summary: One-shot based on Germany's character song "Ich liebe..." Gerita


**First decent thing in english that I'm going to publish anywhere, yay! Hope my english doesn't make you want to go to the corner to cry for a while. But practice makes the master, no? :'D**

**(Does I really have to say in a fanfiction page that I don't own Hetalia or its characters?)**

ü

Germany finally arrived to his house. Today was an incredibly productive day, he finished all his pending paperwork and started to prepare for the next meetings, all of this before noon, he was really proud of himself.

When he opened the door he was only received be his dogs and silence. 'Bruder must be in Spain's or France's house...or bothering Austria...I hope is the first' he thought but he wasn't that worried, if he was with his friends, he would be back tomorrow morning, if the later, he would be back tomorrow morning... with a bump after Hungary attacking him with her Frying pan.

'Ja, a wonderful day in its full meaning.'

As it wasn't yet time to take out the dogs so Germany started to think how to use the rest of his evening, maybe reading or maybe...yes, that wasn't a bad idea.

he closed his eyes and went to the kitchen, the decision was made, it has been a while since the last time he baked a cake to enjoy with a cup of coffee. Prussia should go out at this time more often, the blonde didn't want to imagine what his brother would say about his hobby. After all. This was his third best guarded secret.

What would be today? 'mmm...' He opened the fridge 'Apple cake doesn't sound bad.'

He then went to look for his recipe book but then he remembered 'Italy have not returned it yet.' He placed his hand in his face, a sigh 'Why me?'

He took out all that he needed, ingredients or utensils and closed his eyes before he started humming a song, reciting the lyric in his head. It was just a recipe that he, without noticing, learnt in song form. This was his second best guarded secret.

Which is the first one?... soon you will see.

After awhile of measuring and mixing, the cake was ready for the oven. The only thing left was to clean and wait but this didn't mean the end of his song. You now could hear whispers from time to time.

"Ich liebe..."  
>"...den kuchen"<p>

Little by little, the kitchen started to look like new again.

"Ich liebe..."  
>"...auch kaffee"<p>

A subtle smell covered the kitchen.

"...Ich liebe..."  
>"...Ita..."<p>

In the moment he turned to the door, he saw a brown mass disappearing from the door. A "Ve" could be heard.

A pinkish tone appeared in Germany's face.

"...Italy?"  
>"N-no! is the tomato box fairy!" Italy shouted trying to fake his voice.<p>

Germany's hand saluted his old friend, the face.

"Italy, I know it's you."

The italian poked his face out of the door. His face was showing a terrified expression in the verge of tears.

"Scusa, Germania! I-I just! Sorry! I-I only wanted to surprise you but you were here and-and-Sorry! I'll..."

Germany put his hand in the shoulder of his friend to calm him down. He sighed and closed his eyes trying to also calm himself but the pink tone won't leave his face.

"I understand, please, don't cry."  
>"Ve"<p>

Italy smiled meanwhile he threw himself to hug Germany almost ending both in the floor.

"I love Germany's smile when he is baking."  
>"You knew it? How?"<p>

He was really surprised by this, how could he not spot this noisy guy before?

"Japan teach me some ninja stuff for when the mafia comes to say hi."

He prefered not to ask more, he knew how touchy was the mafia subject for the Italys.

"...Well, don't worry, I'm not mad at you for spying."

Happily, Italy pressed with more force the chest of his friend throwing him off balance and making both fall.

"...Italy."  
>"Si?"<br>"Can you let me stand up?"

Italy stood up immediately. When Germany was in his two feet, Italy hugged his arm smiling. Ita-kun, that way he is not going to stop blushing!

Sigh. "Italy, may I take the cake off the oven?"

Italy released his friend while saying a little "Ve" and followed him with his sight smiling.

"Italy...emm... Do you... Would you like to have some cake and coffee with ... with me?"  
>"Of course!" A beautiful smile appeared in Italy's face.<p>

Germany's face passed from pink to bright red. He then went to prepare the coffee after leaving the cake in the table. Meanwhile, Italy started doing little shapes with powdered sugar.

Finished the coffee, Germany took two mugs and served it in them, in one he also put some milk and sugar. He put them in the table and sat down followed by Italy with the dishes. Then he noticed that now in the cake there was a ton of little hearts made of sugar. Another shade of red presented itself.

Germany served a piece of cake to his friend, the face of the other shined with happiness.

"Why are you so happy?"  
>"I always dreamed of eating one of Germany's cake!"<p>

Germany's face appeared to be ready for the blushy competition. Italy just took his spoon and ate a bite of cake.

"Oooh, is delicious!"  
>"...Danke." Germany's face was hot. The other one meanwhile devoured his piece but enjoying every bite like it was a little piece of heaven. his friend just stared at him. Then, Italy took a sip of his coffee.<p>

"You always know how I like it!"  
>"I don't know how you like it that sweet." Germany let out a little smile.<br>"No! Germany is the weird one wanting it so bitter!"He smiled and took another sip and looking down to his mug.  
>"...Germany."<br>"Ja?"  
>"What... What does the end of your song says?"<p>

Immediately he opened his eyes more than normal and stared at Germany's, he drew his chair nearer. Germany's heart skipped a beat.

"..."  
>"Tell me, please, tell me, I really want to know, please, please, si? per favore, Germania!"<br>"...Are you sure you want to know?"

Italy nodded rapidly. He then put his face nearer of his friend and made a smile full of sweetness and love.

Germany broke eye contact, put together his hands and leaving Romano's blushes in shame he whispered:

"Ich liebe...Italien.

ü

**Traslation (by google, a random italian phrases page and my non existent knowledge of italian and german)**

_Bruder - Brother_

_Ja - yes_

_Ich liebe den kuchen - I love the cake  
><em>

_Ich liebe auch Kaffee - I love coffee too  
><em>

_Scusa - Sorry  
><em>

_Germania - Germany_

_si - yes_

_Danke - Thank you_

_Per favore - Please_

_Ich liebe Italien - I love Italy  
><em>

**I hope that my english or pseudo? german and Italian didn't kill anyone :'D  
>Any error let me know so i can fix it, thank you for reading :33<strong>

**-Luca**


End file.
